wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Doomsday (1983: Doomsday)
, during Doomsday]] The purpose of this page is to offer a detailed report of the events of September 25/26, 1983, forever known as Doomsday to the world. For primary-documentary information, Associated Press reports from that infamous day are available. The times on the chart below represent the time the missiles were launched by the USSR, and not the time the missiles first struck their targets. WARNING: THIS LIST IS INCOMPLETE. DO NOT ASSUME A LOCATION WAS MISSED JUST BECAUSE IT IS NOT HERE. DO YOUR RESEARCH. Time of Doomsday Strikes in *Calgary, AB *CFB Gagetown, in New Brunswick *CFB North Bay (North Bay, ON) *Edmonton, AB (Strikes over both the city itself and CFB Edmonton) *Halifax, NS *Hamilton, ON *Montreal, QC (PQ) (Strikes over Laval and Montreal itself) *Ottawa (Federal Capital) *Québec City, QC (PQ) *Regina, SK *Toronto, ON (Strikes over the downtown core and the suburb of Mississauga) *Vancouver, BC (Strikes over the suburb of New Westminster and the city itself) *Victoria BC (CFB Esquimalt, Dockyard, and Pacific Fleet home) *Windsor, ON (Destroyed by strikes in and around Detroit) *Winnipeg, MB *Havana *Santiago Panama *Howard Air Force Base (Panama City) *Roosevelt Roads Naval Station (Ceiba) Greenland *Thule Air Base/Pituffik Airport United States See also: and the *Aberdeen Proving Grounds (Aberdeen, MD) *Abilene, TX *Albany, NY *Albuquerque, NM *Alexandria, LA *Alexandria, VA *Anaheim. CA *Andrews Air Force Base (Camp Springs, MD) *Atlanta, GA *Arlington, VA *Augusta, GA *Aurora, IL *Austin, TX *Baltimore, MD *Bakersfield, CA *Barstow, CA *Bath Iron Works (Bath, ME) *Baton Rouge, LA *Beale Air Force Base (Marysville, CA) *Bethlehem, PA *Biloxi, MS *Birmingham, AL *Blytheville, AR *Boise, ID *Boston, MA *Bremerton, WA *Brownsville, TX *Buffalo, NY *Burlington, IA *Camp David, MD *Camp Lejuene (Jacksonville, NC) *Camp Roberts (San Miguel, CA) *Cedar Rapids, IA *Chanute Air Force Base (Rantoul, IL) *Charleston, SC *Charlotte, NC *Chattanooga, TN *Chicago, IL *Cincinnati, OH *Columbia, SC *Columbus AFB (Columbus, MS) *Columbus, GA *Concord, CA *Corpus Christi, TX *Crane Army Ammunition Activity (Crane, IN) *Custer, OK *Dallas, TX *Decatur, IL *Del Rio, TX *Denver, CO *Des Moines, IA *Des Plaines, IL *Detroit, MI *Dover Air Force Base (Dover, DE) *Duluth, MN (and nearby Superior, WI) *Edison, NJ *Edwards Air Force Base (North Edwards, CA) *El Paso, TX *Elizabeth, NJ *Ellsworth Air Force Base (Rapid City, SD) *Elmendorf Air Force Base (Anchorage, AK) *Enid, OK *Erie, PA *Fairbanks, AK *Fairchild Air Force Base (Spokane Co., WA) *Fayetteville, NC *Fort Benning, GA *Fort Detrick (Frederick, MD) *Fort Dix-McGuire Air Force Base (Burlington Co., NJ) *Fort Drum, NY *Fort George Meade (Odenton, MD) *Fort Fisher, NC *Fort Hunter Liggett, CA *Fort Irwin, CA *Fort Lauderdale, FL *Fort Leonard Wood (Pulaski Co., MO) *Fort Monmouth (Monmouth Co., NJ) *Fort Ord, CA *Fort Polk (Leesville, LA) *Fort Sill (Lawton, OK) *Fort Smith, AR *Fort Stewart, GA *Fort Wayne, IN *Fort Worth, TX *Francis E. Warren Air Force Base (Cheyenne, WY) *Franklin Township, NJ *Fresno, CA *Galveston, TX *Gary, IN *Goldsboro, NC *Griffis AFB (Rome and Utica, NY) *Grissom Air Force Base (Kokomo, IN) *Groom Lake AFB (Area 51, Groom Lake, NV) *Gulfport, MS *Hackensack, NJ *Harrisburg, PA *Hartford, CT *Havelock, NC *Hawthorne Army Depot (Hawthorne, NV) *Hempstead, NY *Homestead AFB (Homestead, FL) *Honolulu, HI *Houston, TX *Huntsville, AL *Indiana Army Ammunition Plant (Charlestown, IN) *Indianapolis, IN *Jackson, MS *Jefferson City, MO *Jersey City, NJ *Joliet, IL *K. I. Sawyer Air Force Base (Marquette, MI) *Kansas City, MO *Kansas City, KS *Kennedy Space Center (Cape Canaveral, FL) *Key West NAS, FL *Killeen, TX *Kingsport, TN *Lake Charles, LA *Lakehurst Naval Air Station (Lakehurst, NJ) *Lancaster-Palmdale, CA *Langley Air Force Base (Hampton, VA) *Las Cruces, NM *Las Vegas Valley, NV (including Nellis AFB, Las Vegas, North Las Vegas, and Henderson) *Little Rock AFB (Little Rock, AR) *Louisville, KY (includes the Indiana Army Ammunition Plant between nearby Charlestown, IN and Jeffersonville, IN) *Longview, TX *Loring Air Force Base (Limestone, ME) *Los Angeles, CA *Lubbock, TX *Malmstrom Air Force Base (Cascade Co., MT) *Mare Island Naval Shipyard (Vallejo, CA) *Marietta, GA *McLean, VA *Memphis, TN *Merced, CA *Mercury, NV * , FL *Michigan City, IN *Middletown Township, NJ *Milwaukee, WI *Minneapolis-St. Paul, MN *Minot Air Force Base (Minot, ND) *Mobile, AL *Modesto, CA *Moffett Naval Air Station (Mountain View, CA) *Mojave, CA *Montgomery, AL *Morristown, NJ *Myrtle Beach, SC *Nashville, TN *Naval Air Station Brunswick (Brunswick, ME) *Naval Air Station Glenview (Glenview, IL) *Naval Air Station Joint Reserve Base Willow Grove (Willow Grove, PA) *Naval Air Station Lemoore (Lemoore, CA) *Naval Air Weapons Station China Lake (China Lake, CA) *Naval Submarine Base Bangor (Bangor Base, WA) *Newark, NJ *New City, NY *New London, CT *New Orleans, LA * (include all five boroughs, all of Long Island except for an area from Hampton Bays up to Hither Woods and the Yonkers/Mount Vernon/New Rochelle/Pelham/White Plains area) *Newport, RI *Norfolk-Newport News, VA *Norton Air Force Base (San Bernardino, CA) *Oakland, CA *Oak Ridge National Laboratory (Oak Ridge, TN) *Oceana Naval Air Station (Virginia Beach, VA) *Offutt Air Force Base (Omaha, NE and Council Bluffs, IA) *Oklahoma City, OK *Omaha, NE *Orlando, FL *Pacific Missile Range, Kauai, HI *Panama City, FL *Parris Island, SC *Paterson, NJ *Peoria, IL *Perth Amboy, NJ *Phenix City, AL *Philadelphia, PA *Phoenix, AZ metropolitan area *Pittsburgh, PA *Plattsburgh Air Force Base (Plattsburgh, NY and Burlington, VT) *Portland, ME *Portland, OR *Portsmouth, NH *Providence, RI *Raleigh, NC *Raven Rock Mountain Complex *Richmond, KY *Richmond, VA *Rochester, NY *Rockford, IL *Russellville, AR *Sacramento, CA *Saint Louis, MO (East St. Louis destroyed as well) *Salinas, CA *Salt Lake City, UT *San Angelo, TX *San Antonio, TX *San Bernardino, CA *San Diego, CA *San Francisco, CA *San Jose, CA *San Luis Obispo, CA *Santa Fe, NM *Savannah, GA *Schenectady, NY *Scott Air Force Base (Belleville, IL) *Scranton, PA *Seattle, WA *Seneca Army Depot, NY *Shreveport, LA *Springfield, IL *Springfield, MA *Stewart International Airport (Newburgh, NY) *Stockton, CA *Syracuse, NY *Tacoma, WA *Tampa Bay, FL *Texarkana, AR-TX *Topeka, KS *Travis Air Force Base (Fairfield, CA) *Trenton, NJ *Tucson, AZ *Tulsa, OK *Universal City, TX *Vandenberg Air Force Base (Santa Maria, CA) *Vernon, NJ *Waco, TX *Warner-Robins SAC (near Macon, GA) * *Watervliet Arsenal (Watervliet and Troy, NY) *Wheeling, WV *Whiteman Air Force Base (near Warrensburg, MO) *White Plains, NY *Wichita, KS (McConnell AFB) *Wichita Falls, TX *Wilkes-Barre, PA Strikes in Albania *Tirana Austria *Vienna Belgium *Antwerp *Brussels *Klinie Brogel *Mons Bulgaria *Burgas *Plovdiv *Rousse *Sofia *Varna *Yambol Cyprus *Akrotiri *Dhekelia Czechoslovakia *Bela pod Bezdezem *Bilna *Misov *Prague Denmark *Copenhagen East Germany *Altenburg *Chemnitz *Damgarten *Dranske *Dresden *Fürstenberg/Havel *Groß Dölln *Halle *Leipzig *Magdeburg *Parchim *Peenemünde *Rechlin *Rostock *Strausberg *Wünsdorf *Zerbst *Zwickau *Zossen *Brest *Bordeaux *Lagarde-d'Apt *Landivisiau *Le Havre *Lyon *Marseille *Metz *Mont-de-Marsan *Montpelier *Paris (multiple strikes) *Strasbourg *Toulon *Toulouse Greece *Athens *Larissa *Patra *Thessaloniki Hungary *Budapest *Kecskemét *Miskolc *Pécs *Szeged *Szolnok *Veszprém Iceland *Keflavik Italy *Aviano *Camp Darby (located between Pisa and Livorno) *Ghedi *La Spezia *Milan *Naples *Rome *Sardinia (Several strikes around the island) *Taranto *Turin *Verona Netherlands *Amsterdam *Brunssum *The Hague *Eindhoven *Rotterdam *Soesterberg *Uden *Woensdrecht Norway *Bergen *Oslo Poland *Bydgoszcz *Gdańsk/Danzig *Krakow *Lublin *Szczecin *Warsaw *Wrocław *Lisbon *Porto Romania *Brasov *Bucharest *Constanţa *Galati *Giurgiu (destroyed in the blast on the Bulgarian city of Rousse) *Ploiesti Soviet Union *Afrikanda, RU *Alakurtti, RU *Ämari, ES *Andreapol, RU *Arkhangelsk, RU *Astrakhan, RU *Balaklava, UK *Balakovo, RU *Baltiysk, RU *Baku, AZ (Several strikes in the vicinity) *Baranovichi, BZ *Batumi, GE *Belaya Tserkov, UK *Belushya Guba, RU *Berdychiv, UK *Berezniki, RU *Bezhetsk, RU *Borisoglebsk, RU *Brest, BY *Brody, UK *Bryansk, RU *Cheboksary, RU *Cherepovets, RU *Cherkasy, UK *Chernigov, UK *Chernogolovka, RU *Chernyakhovsk, RU *Chişinău, MO *Chuhuiv, UK *Daugavpils, LV *Derazhnia, UK *Dombarovsky, RU *Dnipropetrovsk, UK (Several strikes in the vicinity) *Dno, RU *Donetsk, UK (Several strikes in the vicinity) *Dubna, RU *Dubno, UK *Dudinka, RU *Dzerzhinsk, RU *Elektrostal, RU *Engels, RU *Fryazino, RU *Ganja, AZ *Gdov, RU *Gomel, BY *Gorki, RU *Grozny, RU *Gudauta, GE *Gvardeysk, RU *Hrodna, BY *Ivanovo, RU *Ivano-Frankivsk, UK *Izhevsk/Ustinov, RU *Izmail, UK *Jēkabpils, LV *Jonava, LT *Kaliningrad, RU *Kaluga, RU *Kamensk-Uralsky, RU *Kamyshin, RU *Kapustin Yar, RU *Kaunas, LT *Kazan, RU *Kėdainiai, LT *Kharkiv/Kharkov, UK (Several strikes in the vicinity) *Kiev, UK (Several strikes in the vicinity) *Kilpyavr, RU *Kirov/Vyatka/Khlynov, RU *Kirovohrad, UK *Kizlyar, RU *Khmelnytskyi, UK *Klaipėda, LT *Kolomyia, UK *Komunarsk, UK *Korolyov, RU *Kostroma, RU *Kotlas, RU *Kozelsk, RU *Kramatorsk, UK *Krasnoznamensk, RU *Kremenchuk, UK *Kronstadt, RU *Krymsk, RU *Kubinka, RU *Kuntsevo, RU *Kursk, RU *Kuybyshev, RU *Lakhta, RU *Lebyazhye, RU *Leningrad/St. Petersburg, RU (Several strikes in the vicinity) *Lesnoy, RU *Lida, BY *Liepāja, LV *Lipetsk, RU *Lutsk, UK *Lviv, UK *Lyubertsy, RU *Magnitogorsk, RU *Makhachkala, RU *Mariupol, UK *Marneuli, GE *Melitopol, UK *Metsamor, AR *Migalovo, RU *Millerovo, RU *Minsk, BY (Several strikes in the vicinity) *Mirny, RU *Molodyozhny, RU *Morozovsk, RU *Morshansk, RU *Moscow, RU (Several strikes in the vicinity) *Mount Yamantau/Mezhgorye, RU (Several strikes in the vicinity) *Mozdok, RU *Mukachevo, UK *Murmansk, RU *Myrhorod, UK *Mytishchi, RU *Naberezhnye Chelny, RU *Nalchik, RU *Nizhny Novgorod, RU *Nizhny Tagil, RU *Nizhyn, UK *Novofedorivka, UK *Novohrad-Volynskyi, UK *Novorossiysk, RU *Novouralsk, RU *Obninsk, RU *Odessa, UK *Olenya, RU *Omutninsk, RU *Orel, RU *Orenburg, RU *Orsha, BY *Ostrov, RU *Ovruch, UK *Paldiski, ES *Pavlohrad, UK *Pechenga, RU *Penza, RU *Perm, RU *Pervomaisk, UK *Petrozavodsk, RU *Podolsk, RU *Poltava, UK *Polyarny, RU *Poti, GE *Pryluky, UK *Pskov, RU *Pushchino, RU *Reutov, RU *Ribnita, MO *Riga, LV *Rivne, UK *Rostov-on-Don, RU (Several strikes in the vicinity) *Ryazan, RU *Rybinsk, RU *Salavat, RU *Saransk, RU *Saratov, RU *Sarov, RU *Serpukhov, RU *Sevastapol, UK (Several strikes in the vicinity) *Severodvinsk, RU *Severodonetsk, UK *Severomorsk, RU *Shakhty, RU *Shatalovo, RU *Shaykovka, RU *Shikhany, RU *Šiauliai, LT *Sillamäe, ES *Simferopol, UK *Skalisty/Gadzhiyevo, RU *Smila, UK *Smolensk, RU *Snezhinsk, RU *Sochi, RU *Soltsy, RU *Star City, RU *Staraya Russa, RU *Stavropol, RU *Sterlitamak, RU *Stryi, UK *Sukhumi, GE *Sumy, UK *Sverdlovsk, UK *Syktyvkar, SK *Syzran, RU *Taganrog, RU (Also causing Tsunamis in the Sea of Asov) *Tallin, ES *Tambov, RU *Tartu, ES *Tatischevo, RU *Tbilisi, GE *Ternopil, UK *Teykovo, RU *Tiraspol, MO *Tolyatti, RU *Totskoye, RU *Tuapse, RU *Tukums, LV *Tula, RU *Tver/Kalinin, RU *Ufa, RU *Ulyanovsk, RU *Uzyn, UK *Uzhhorod, UK *V'yuzhnyy/Snezhnogorsk, RU *Valmiera, LV *Vasylkiv, UK *Vidyayevo, RU *Vilnius, LT *Vinnytsia, UK *Vladimir, RU *Vlasikha, RU *Vologda, RU *Volgorgrad, RU *Volodymyr-Volynskyi, UK *Volzhsky, RU *Voronezh, RU *Voskhod, RU *Vyazma, RU *Yaroslavl, RU *Yekaterinburg, RU *Yerevan, AR *Yoshkar-Ola, RU *Zaporizhia, UK *Zaozyorsk, RU *Zarechny, RU *Zelenograd, RU *Zhytomyr, UK *Zlatoust, RU *Znamensk, RU *Barcelona *Bilbao *Madrid-Torrejón *Moron *Rota *Valencia *Zaragoza Turkey *Adana *Alanya *Ankara *Bursa *Edirne *Erzurum *Istanbul *Izmir United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland :See main article: or Former UK There were three waves of nuclear detonations across the UK. The first wave of strategic nuclear weapons detonated across the UK military bases between 1:52 AM and 1:58 AM. One megatonne detonations occurred over Portsmouth, Southampton and Plymouth (probably due to their large military bases) as well as two one megatonne detonations over the City of London. Less than ten minutes later a second wave hit the 15 largest population centres across the UK between 2:02 AM and 2:11 AM. These were London (seven separate blasts), Birmingham, Glasgow (missed, detonated to the west of the city over Dunbarton), Liverpool (missed, detonated over the north of the city near Aintree), Leeds, Sheffield, Edinburgh (hit the nearby port of Leith), Bristol, Manchester, Leicester, Coventry, Kingston upon Hull (airblast over the river Humber to the south of the city), Bradford, Cardiff and Belfast. The third and final wave hit the remaining population centres and re-hit some of the population centres hit in the first and second waves. These hit between 2:22 AM and 2:36 AM. In total between 65 and 70 large (100 kilotonne+) nuclear weapons fall on major UK cities, and around 70 tactical nuclear weapons (10 kilotonnes) fell on military bases throughout the UK on Doomsday. Nuclear blast totals in the UK exceeded 15 megatonnes. Due to the time of the attack the first many people knew of the attack was a bright flash that woke them up followed by the blast wave that killed them. Of those who were awake at the time of the attack and survived to tell their stories, they tell of seeing a new (or in some cases a second or third) sun in the sky followed by hurricane force winds that were burning hot. Although details of the destruction of London are sketchy, it is believed that at least 12 nuclear detonations occured in the Greater London area, two detonation in first wave (over the City of London), seven detonations in the second wave, three more in the third wave. A Celtic Alliance pilot on a reconnaissance flight over the area in 2007 described it as "craters, rubble and glass". The Greater London area is currently off limits to all but official scientific and military personnel. A comprehensive expedition into the wasteland was scheduled for 2012. Several major cities in the United Kingdom avoided complete destruction, due to malfunctioning missiles. These included: *Middlesbrough - one 100 KT hit over the North Sea NE of Hartlepool, one 100 KT over the North Yorkshire Moors, and one 100 KT bomb discovered unexploded in 2010. *Liverpool - (200 KT) hit to the north of the city, over Aintree. *Glasgow - (200 KT) hit to the west of the city, over Dunbarton. West Germany *Ansbach *Bamberg *Bitburg *Bochum *Bonn *Braunschweig *Bremen *Bremerhaven *Dortmund *Duisburg *Düsseldorf *Erfurt *Essen *Frankfurt am Main (Several strikes in the vicinity) *Freiburg *Fürth *Göppingen *Hamburg *Hannover *Heidelberg *Heilbronn *Hof *Kassel *Kiel *Koblenz *Köln (Cologne) *Lübeck *Mainz *Mannheim *Munich *Münster *Nuremberg *Sprangdahlem *Stuttgart *Wiesbaden *Würzburg *Zirndorf Yugoslavia *Belgrade Strikes in *Bagram AFB *Dasht-e-Kiligai *Herat *Kabul *Shindand AFB China *Beijing *Changchun *Chengdu *Chongqing *Dalian (Port Arthur) *Dinghai *Fuzhou *Ganzhou *Guangzhou *Guiyang *Harbin *Jinan *Lanzhou *Lhasa *Nanjing *Nanning *Qingdao *Shanghai *Shenyang *Shenzhen *Tianjin *Wuhan *Xi'an *Zhanjiang *Zhengzhou *Ashdod *Gaza City *Haifa *Hatzerim Air Base (Beersheba) *Hatzor Air Base (Ashdod) *Jenin *Negev Nuclear Research Center (Dimona) *Nevatim Air Base (Beersheba) *Ramat David Air Base (Megiddo) *Ramon Air Base (Beersheba) *Sde Dov/Tel Aviv Air Base (Tel Aviv) *Tel Aviv *Tel Nof Air Base (Rehovt) *Iwakuni *Kawasaki *Misawa *Nagasaki *Okinawa/Naha *Tokyo *Yokohama *Amman *King Abdullah Air Base (Marka) *King Hussein Air Base (Al Mafraq) *Prince Hassan Air Base (Amman) *Baalbek *Rayak (Riyaq) North Korea *Pyongyang *Clark Air Base (Angeles City) *John Hay Air Base (Baguio City) *Subic Naval Base (Zambales) South Korea *Chinhae *Gunsan *Pyeongtaek *Seoul Soviet Union (see also above for European USSR) *Abakan, RU *Andijon, UZ *Angarsk, RU *Baikonur, KZ *Beruni, UZ *Biysk, RU *Bolshoy Kamen, RU *Chelyabinsk, RU *Fokino, RU *Irkutsk, RU *Kagan, UZ *Kemerovo, RU *Khabarovsk, RU *Koltsovo, RU *Kozmino, RU *Kurchatov, KZ *Miass, RU *Nakhodka, RU *Novokuznetsk, RU *Novosibirsk, RU *Norilsk, RU *Nurata, UZ *Omsk, RU *Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky, RU *Priozersk, KZ *Semipalatinsk, KZ *Seversk, RU *Sverdlovsk, RU *Tashkent,UZ *Termez, UZ *Tomsk, RU *Tyumen, RU *Uchquduq, UZ *Uglegorsk, RU *Ussuriysk, RU *Vilyuchinsk, RU *Vladivostok, RU *Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk, RU *Zelenogorsk, RU *Zheleznogorsk, RU *Aleppo *Al-Dumayr *Al-Zabadani *Damascus *Homs *Latakia *Tartous *Tiyas *Taipei United Kingdom Overseas Territories * Diego Garcia (British Indian Ocean Territory - joint US/UK military base) *Hong Kong *Cam Ranh Bay *Hanoi *Aden, North Yemen *Al Mukalla, North Yemen *Perim and Socatra Islands, North Yemen *Al Anab PDRY Airfield *Al Mukha PDRY Airfield *Al Riyan PDRY Airfield *Al Ghayhad PDRY Airfield *Lawdar PDRY Airfield Strikes in Australia *Melbourne *Perth *Sydney United States *Guam *Johnston Atoll *Kwajalein Atoll *Wake Island World Leaders during Doomsday List of Heads of States Forbes list of "Most Powerful" people of 2011 Where were they on DD? This list is updated every year to include the most powerful one millionth of one percent (one per 100 million) of the world's population in our time line. In 2011, the population topped seven billion. (2009 List) 2011 - Selected from Forbe's Most powerful people (70 people out of seven billion): Category:1983: Doomsday